Missing You
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Hinamori Amu has a tragic life. What happens when she meets new friends at a new school ? And what happens when certain cat- like teen appears again to Amu's surprise AMUTO!
1. It All Begins here

_**~AMU'S POV~**_

_We both stood there, silent. His midnight blue hair sweped into his face and his crystal blue eyes made shivers roll down my back. He wore a plain white shirt and black skinny jeans. His eyes were focused on mine and mine on his. It was the perfect moment. He moved his face closer to mine until there was no space seperating our lips. They felt cold but i felt safe in his care. Suddenly his face turned transparent infront of me. His lips fading from mine and i felt like i was losing him..._

I opened my eyes. I missed it. The sweet, deep tone in his voice when he said my name, the midnight blue colour of his hair and the deep blue crystal shade of his eyes. I knew he left me, but i never guessed it was forever. No matter how much I missed him he would never return and if he did he would never find me. I moved town not long ago and since moving my life has just gotten worse.

It was time again for school. I slipped on my black tank top and my Skinny jeans with my black converse. I wore black finger gloves and a black skull-shaped clip to tie up the bangs of my hair. I didn't care if people called me goth for wearing all black. I just didn't care about anything anymore.

I walked to school alone and walked home alone everyday. There was no point in walking with someone else. I missed Ikuto so much. He was a good friend. I secretly loved him but i didn't know if he felt the same way. When he announced he would be leaving to travel the world my heart almost stopped. He always saved me when i was in danger and now i always feel unsafe no matter where i go. Back at that time we both still had our charas. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia all left two years ago and I knew that they would never return to me.

I walked into the school gates and everyone turned my direction. I didn't want anyone to come into my life because i knew that someday they would have to leave. Every since the events in the past i don't let anyone into my life. Especially the event that happened recently...

**~YORI'S POV~**

Hinamori Amu. The girl everyone is always talking about. She never let's anyone mess with her and she never let's anyone talk to her. She has no friends yet everyone wants to be her friend.

She's a complete mystery, no one knows anything about her. As i was about to drift away into thought, a figure appeared in front of me. It was the girl herself, Hinamori Amu.

"Your Tsukasa Yori?" She asked with a bored, emotionless expression in her face, everyone was looking at us. _Why is Hinamori talking to yori?_ I bet that's what there thinking.

" Y-Yeah.. um..W-What is I-It?" I couldn't stop shaking, why was she talking to me? Had i done something wrong? She was so cool yet scary. Look at the way she is dressed, black tank top , black skinny jeans, black converse and black finger gloves. The skull clip in her hair is so cool. I wish i was her...

" Oh ... meet me here afterschool and don't be late" She replied with her emotionless expression still attached to her face.

**~AMU'S POV~**

The principal asked me to tutor a girl called Yori and when i say asked i mean he demanded me to do it. It's not like i would completly hate hanging out and tutoring someone but i couldn't bring anyone into my life.. i just couldn't.

_" Can Hinamori Amu and Tsukasa Yori please report to the prinipals office, I repeat could Hinamori Amu and Tsukasa Yori please report to the principals office" Announced the principal through the school's speakers._

I guess he's gonna tell me again to tutor her but invite her as a witness. This is so annoying I already said i would.

After half an hour in the schools office with Yori, the principal again told me to tutor her and i explained that i already would. I needed her to pass the next test or i would have to tutor her over the summer holidays. The principal knew the position i was in with my family at the moment but he didn't seem to undersatand that i wanted to be alone.

About a month ago, My mum, dad and Ami were involved in a car accident and they died leaving me behind by myself...


	2. A New Friend?

_**Emma: Heyy x Well i am new to writting stories so if it sucks please tell me xD And also please review. Btw: the story kinda sucks cuz i didn't put a lot of thought into it. But enjoy anyway...**_

_**I do not own Shugo Chara**_

_*** Yori is my own character i made * **_

_**Chapter 2 ~A New Friend?~**_

_**~YORI'S POV~**_

I waited after school for her and after 5 minutes she approached me. I felt as if I was going to faint everyone at school agrees she's the most popular but at the same time the most scary person in the entire school.

"Hey , Where are we going to go to study?" I asked casually. "We can go to my place" She whispered, she didn't want anyone to hear our conversation. I understood this so i whispered back. " Okay"

_**~NORMAL~**_

They walked up the path to Amu's doorstep. Amu never said a word to Yori. She didn't want to be mean but she didn't to be friends with her.

Amu took out her keys and opened the door and welcomed Yori inside. After a while of studying Yori finally asked the question Amu was dreading to answer," Where are your parents?"

Amu starting shaking. Her whole body was growing weak at this question. She didn't answer. She just find the words to describe it. Her pain. Her sorrow. It was just too much.

_**~YORI'S POV~**_

She just started crying infront of me. Those tears weren't normal, they were filled with sorrow and pain. No one in the entire school ever saw Amu cry she always seemed too cool to cry.

"Hinamori-san?" I whispered, I tried to be very calm i felt one word could break her. I didn't even need to ask. I could tell from the tone of her voice. I knew what had happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, " People say i can be a good person to talk to." I smiled and surprisingly she smiled back.

"About a month ago there was a car accident that my family was involved in and my mum, my dad and my sister, Ami died." She was in tears completly now, i couldn't blame her. Tears started spilling from my eyes, I remembered the time 3 years ago,I was the same as Amu.

"I can understand your feelings,three years ago there was a plane crash, my mum and dad died."I couldn't control my tears and neither could she.

_**~AMU'S POV~**_

I had no idea there was someone else suffering. I was always too cool to pay attention. It was at that point i realised that i'm not alone... I wasn't the only one who suffered, mabye it was a little harder for me. I had to move and leave behind everyone . Tadase, Rima, YaYa, Kukai,Utau, Nagihiko. I had to say goodbye to the one i loved most. Ikuto. And i had to say goodbye to my charas. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia why wont you come back to me?

"Tsukasa-san..."I whispered could barely hear me.

"Don't worry Hinamori-san, if you ever need a friend i'll be here." She didn't seem frightened of me anymore. Everyone had always stayed away from me. I liked it that way but with Tsukasa-san it's different I feel happy again being around her andtalking to her.

"Call me Amu, if you want." I mumbled, trying to act cool.

"Then you can call me Yori, Amu-chan."

**Emma: Okay so this chapter was pretty boring and not very good. I just wanted to get Amu and Yori to become friends. I will try and make the other chapters more exciting. Please Review x**


	3. He Is Back?

_**Emma: chapters are very short so i decided to make this one longer, yay! I hope you enjoy. Everyone's favourite cat-like teen is back! I do notown shugo chara! x**_

_**~He Came Back~**_

_**~AMU'S POV~**_

Why did i feel so unhappy lately? I left my friends, but now i have Yori. I lost my family, but now i don't feel so sad about itbecause i'm not the only one who has. What was it that made me so sad?

I changed into my black and purple pajamas that wrote Rock chick all over them. I cuddled up into my bed and slowly drifted to sleep...

_He was there. His deep yet sweet voice felt so close. His hands were intertwined with mine and our eyes met eachother to create a whole new world. His hands were so warm and it felt comforting to have his arms tight round my waist. I didn't feel any pain when i was with him. I only felt love and love only. At that moment he kissed my gently on the top of my lip and i kissed him back. It was fading. I wish i could do this for real. I wish i could hear his voice speak my three letter name like music to my ears. The dream was coming to an end. His voice drifted away and his whole body faded up to the sky.I knew now what i was ...where are you?_

I opened my eyes and looked at the time on my clock. My room was covered with pictures of me and Ikuto. Pictures of all my friends back at seiyo. I couldn't go back now. I couldn't bear to face them all.

_**~Back at Seiyo ( yay)~**_

_**~Normal~**_

"Where's Tadase?."Nagihiko asked ending in a sigh," It's just not the same around here without Amu. He was sitting in the royal garden along with, Yaya, and Rima along with each of there charas. " You're right, since Amu left nothing has been the same..." Rima says also sighing.

"Ughh! When's Amu-chi gonna come back!?" Yaya shouted, using her baby like voice. Rima and Nagihiko just sat saying nothing. They all missed her just as much as Amu misses them.

"I don't think she's ever gonna come back,Yaya." Rima answered,sipping her last spot of tea. " Why, Why, Rima-tan?" Yaya mumbled still being her usual spoiled self.

Nobody knew why she left. Amu onlytold one person about her parents... Utau. "I really don't know, Yaya" Rima Answers. They all sigh. Tadase comes running in with big news to tell everyone.

"What is it,Tadase?" Nagihiko asks, politely. Nagihiko was always politeno matter who he was talking to. "I got a text from Ikuto!"Tadase says trying to catch his breath after running all the way from his house, " It says that he's back."

"Ikuto's back?" Nagihiko replied.

"Yep, and he says that he's gone out to look for Amu..."Tadase Grumbled. He didn't seem too pleased. Even though Amu had left Tadase still loved her. Only now Amu is completely in love with Ikuto.

_**~IKUTO'S POV~**_

"So this is the town Amu is living in?" I whispered to myself.

I walked around the new town to explore and find out where my little strawberry is living now. I wonder if she's changed at all.

Just as I was about to walk into an alley way, I saw her. Her shiny pink hair flowing in the wind with her bangs tied up with skull-shaped clip. Her golden sunset eyes stood out beyond anyone else's. She was walking up the street with a girl that looked about her had long green hair tied into two ponytailswith two blue ribbons and green eyes. She wore a blue dress with long plaid socks andblue high heel shoes.

I followed them into a shop and it wasn't long before her eyes met with mine. I could see she was speechless,her mouth just hung open in shock.

**~AMU'S POV~**

Am i dreaming this? Is he really here?

His deep cyrstal blue eyes met with mine and i just stood their in disbeliefof the cat like figure I have missed for so long.

"Yo" He whispered into my ear. My cheeks tinted pink and i was speechless. He was acctually here!

"Ik-Iku-Ikuto!" I shouted, forgetting that I was in a shop. I pulled him closer without thinking and embraced him.

"Amu?" Ikuto said with a confused expresion on his face.

"I missed you so much, Iku-Ikuto!"Amu said, still shouting.

"Amu-chan?" Yori whispered. I could barely hear her i was caught away with Ikuto. Alll the sad thought in my mind just disappeared.

"Yori-chan..this i-is ik-iku-ikuto, my -"

" Her boyfriend" Ikuto interupted me. My cheeks turned pure red but i tried to keep my coolact infront of the shop.

"Is that right Amu-chan?" Yori asked me.

"N-n-... " I just couldn't say no. I just nodded and ikuto giggled.

" How are you, my little strawberry?" He asked and myface turned to the colour of beetroot.

"Don't call me that!" Amu shouted

Just at that very moment of shock, a princely looking boy with blonde hair walks into the shop.

_**"Tadase kun???"**_

_**Emma: Again please tell me if you didn't like like. I need to go to bed now,hehe. I have posted three chapters tonight and i am extremly tired plus i have school tommorow. Please review.I want to know how if you like it or if anyone could give me tips on how to make it any better? Thanks for reading anyways x Nite :)**_


	4. Love Is In The Air

_**Emma: Here's the fourth chapter... I am trying hard to make my chapters longer please tell me if they are way too short. I have also thought of more ideas for this story so there will be quite a few chapters before it ends. Please Review**_

_**I do not own Shugo Chara**_

_**Chapter 4: ~Love is in the is air~**_

_**~AMU'S POV~**_

"Tadase-kun??" I said uneasy. I always thought i loved Tadase, up until Ikuto left. I used to blush whenever he said my name and i thought about himn all the time. Now i only think about was he doing here?? Iasked myself this over and over again in mymind, it just didn't make sense. I never told anyone but Utau where i moved to and never told anyone about my parents, not even Utau. I hid my feelings from everyone...

"Amu-chan?" He said with a slight smile in his face, but then he saw Ikuto standing next to me.

I didn't say anything to him before i left, not one word to any of them. I just packed my bags and left...

_**~TADASE'S POV~**_

She's here! I can't believe it. I came here to find a present for my mother since it's mother's day tommorow, I love Amu with all my heart but then why didn't she tell me she was leaving...

"T-tadase??" She said, I could see she was surprised. Then a figure appeared beside her,it was the hell was he doing here???

"w-what are you doing here?"She asked in her 'cool n spicy' character. I acctually didn't know why i came here, two towns over. I guess something just pulled me to the store, like fate. Mabye i am supposed to meet Amu for a reason...

_**~AMU'S POV~**_

"I came here looking for a mother's day present." As he spoke the words 'Mother's Day' my body was shaking again and tears were welling up in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back. I started spilling tears out of my eyes. Something grpped me round the waist. Ikuto was hugging me tight, comforting me. I felt like i was in one of my dreams, but this was real.

He kept hugging me. His warm arms wrapped around me, i wanted to stay that way forever but then i realised Tadase was standing infront of me... but there was something in his eyes,tears.I pulled away and ran to Tadase's side. I loved Ikuto, but Tadase was one of my best friends, i felt the need to help...

"Tadase-kun?? Are you okay?" I whispered.

"A-A-A-m-mu - ch-an," He said with tears running down his cheeks. I tried to comfort him but he pulled away and ran out the doors of the shop.

"Tadase-kun, Wait!" I shouted but it was too late, he was gone. _Why?? What did I do?_

"Don't worry,Amu-chan, i'll go look for him, you can catch up with your friend,okay?" Yori whispered and before I could answer she was out the shop doors and running in his direction...

"Well, shall we go,my princess?" Ikuto said with a small smirk on his face. My cheeks just couldn't resist turning pink.

"Whatever." I said trying to act cool.

_**~IKUTO'S POV~**_

Tadase must still love Amu. I love Amu and i always have but i wonder if she feels the same way. She loves Tadase. Look at how quickly she jumped to Tadase's side when he started crying. I never should have came back...

_**Meanwhile... At Royal Garden...**_

_**~NORMAL~**_

"Rima-tan!!"Yaya shouted as she came running in the Royal Garden. She was running like mad. She hadgotten up early to go see Tadase but he wasn't there...

"Minna!, Tadase's gone!"She said trying to catch her breath. Everyone reacted in differnent ways. Nagihiko was really worried, Kukai**..[a/n: Nagihiko, Rima and the rest go to seiyo middle school where they were choosen to be guardians just like at elementary...] **was relaxed saying Tadase probably just went off somewhere and Rima just sat there not caring at all.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon"Kukai said but Yaya and Nagihiko were still worried. **[a/n: Utau also goes to this school but misses it alot for her singing... Kings chair: Tadase, Queens Chair: Rima, Ace chair: Yaya, Jack's Chair: Kukai, Jokers: Nagihiko and Utau. ... **

_**Yori-chan's house...**_

_**~YORI'S POV~**_

As i woke there was figure lying on the floor... I remembered the events that happened last night...

_**~FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT WHEN YORI RAN AFTER TADASE~**_

_I ran to Tadaseat onceto help Amu. I could tell she liked Ikuto and i think i understood why Tadase got upset. Just at that moment i heard cries coming from an alleyway. I ran and found Tadase sitting there cyring his eyes out.I could hear his heart racing and now i was sure i knew the reason..._

_"Tadase-kun?" I whispered, i didn't want to be to loud. He looked up at me but straight afterwards looked back at the ground._

_"You're Amu-chan's friend, right?"He whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes. I nodded and he continued to speak..._

_"Tell me, does she love Ikuto-niisan?" He was still whispearing like he half wanted to say it and half of him didn't want to know the truth. I stayed silent for a while til i got the courage to speak..._

_"I'm not sure,...were you upset because Ikuto went to comfort her?" He just stared at me after this comment. _

_"I love Amu, but lately i've wondered if she really loves me back... I couldn't help but cry." He stated to break the silence._

_"Do you want to go back and see her?" I asked him quietly. He sat in silence again..._

_"I don'twant to talkto her while he's around..... Ikuto-niisan." I suddenly thought of an idea!_

_"Do you wan't to come stay at my house tonight? You can see Amu tommorow..alone" Iasked him and his eyes widened._

_"Sure, Thanks, Yori-chan."He stood up and followed me to my house. He was so desperate to see her that he would agree to stay at a strangers house..._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Tadase's eyes opened and seeing him in the lightmade my cheeks tint pink... What was i thinking...

_**~TADASE'S POV~**_

I don't know why but when i heard Yori ask me to stay i couldn't bring myself to reject... Was there something else that made me accept?...

_**Emma: Heyy x Finally finished. Please tell me if this lenght is okay i didn't want to write much about Tadase and Yori til the next Chapter... Thanks for reading ... x If you have any suggestions for the story i would bemore than happy to hear them...x Or if you think thereisanyway icould improve..xThanks x Reviewx**_


	5. Tadori?

_**Emma: Heyy x I must appologise as i just realised something was wrong with my space bar on my keyboard so some words are stuck together that shouldn't be. I'll try to make sure it works when i'm writing now. Anyway this chapter is about love! x FOUR couples appear in this story!! Yay x These are, AMUTO (of course), Tadori(my name given to tadase and yori), Kutau and Rimahiko. I hate Tadase so much! He kissed amu in the last ep, i just think personally Ikuto and Amu belong together. Anyway please Review xx**_

_**P.s- The character ages are different in this story:**_

_**Amu: 16, Ikuto: 18,Yori:16, Utau: 17, Kukai: 17, Yaya: 15 and i think everyone else is 16 same as Amu adn Yori.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**~Tadori?~**_

_**~YORI'S POV~**_

"Tadase, breakfast!" I yelled, walking up the stairs to my room where he was. He had been silent all morning. I lived alone and it seemed good to have company for once.

"Your room is very pretty, Yori-chan." As he said this a tint of pink appeared in my cheeks. My room was pretty though. It was painted pink and Black. Posters of my favoutie band, Paramore filled the room. I had a black and pink bed that read Paramore at the top that i had carved into the wood. On my desk there lay i picture i took of me and my parents a couple of years ago before the incident.

"Thank you, Tadase." I was still blushing saying this to him. I knew this feeling. I have had it before.... could it be. _Love?_

_**~TADASE'S POV~**_

She came into the room and handed me a tray with my breakfast on it. I ate it down in no time.

"Are you going to see Amu today?" She asked me ending in a yawn. I thought for a moment. _Should I really go see her if he is there? _I had no time to think, I had to see her. I nodded and smiled. She smiled back. We finished our breakfast and headed for Amu's house but then....

_**~YORI'S POV~**_

I fell down the stairs! And Tadase was there how embarasing! But he just laughed so i decided to giggle along with him. We were standing at thebottom of my stairs... We were holding hands as he helped me up but he never stopped holding them! I couldn't contain my excitment anymore.

He moved his head closer to mine and smiled at me.

_**~TADASE'S POV~**_

I was feeling sick. I must have been, i acctually wanted to kiss her. I didn't though justas i was about to...

"What are you doing?" Said a little voice behind Tadase whichwas none other than the great Kiseki. I stopped in my tracks. I blushed and i saw a tint of pink in Yori's cheeks. _What did this mean?_

"Who's that?" Yori asked pointing to my chara. She can see him!

"You can see him?" I asked with my confused expression attached to my face.

"Of course, what is it, a robot?!" She shouted. I giggled a little and she just smiled back at me. She dressed so funky... A pink and black top that wrote Paramore over the top, a black mini skirt with pink high heels. She wore black and pink finger gloves, a pink neck chocker and a black heart clip in her hair. She could see shugo charas.

"I am Tadase's Chara, his would be self." Kiseki said unhappy with the robot comment.

"Are you some sort of prince or something?" She asked to kiseki... oh-o. "Charater Change"

"HAHAHA! I AM NO MERE PRINCE, I AM KING YOU GOT THAT PEASANT?? HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA AHAHA !! " This sudden outburst leaves yori speechless.

"What was that?" She asked quietly, wondering if he was back to normal...

"It's my chara change with kiseki..." He answered, curled up in a ball on the ground, " Chara change makes me become like that..."

"Cool... i wish i had a chara... how do you get them? She asked polietly.I was shocked, was she seriously calling me cool after what i just did?

"They are born as eggs and when they hatch they become a chara." I replied quietly.

"An egg huh? Oh .....," She goes into her room and comes back down with an egg in her hand...," This kind of egg?" She held out her hand. It was a black egg with a pink heart in the middle. It was a chara egg...

"Yes,when was it born?"I asked.

"i found it on my bed last week, i didn't know what it was, i tried looking it up on google but it said nothing about it..." We both giggled at this remark.

~NORMAL~

They had completely forgootten about going to see Amu and were now talking about charas instead.

"Does Amu have charas?" Yori curiously asked. She had been hanging out with Amu for only a couple of days and already they were good friends... but i have never seen any charas floating with her.

She now fully understood charas after talking about them with Tadase for about an hour.

"Amu?? I totally forgot, we need to go see her." Tadase remembered.

"Oh yeah...." She replied, " Let's go"

_**~TADASE'S POV~**_

I didn't know what to talk to Amu about now... I was totally in love with... Yori.

_**Emma: So i really didn't like this chapter on the fact that there was no Amuto! You're probably thinking that i shouldn't have wrote it but i felt the need to get Tadase away from Amu!! So now Amu can be with Ikuto forever ! *dances about like a maniac* hehe. I hope you enjoyed it anyway..x If you didn't then that's okay but please tell me why... i want to improve this so badly! x I won't write another chapter til tommorow because my hands are killing me. We have terrible weather where i live and the lights keep flicking on and off then on then off and it's so annoying!! *shouts outside for the bad weather to stop* **_

_**Anyway if you have any ideas for the story please tell me xx ... yay finished chapter 5! **_

_***goes to save file* Byee x**_


	6. Note

Emma: HeyHeyHey xx I just want to apologise for not updating in ages! So sorry! But I will definitely update in the next week! Promise! I have been working hard on Destined To Be and my new story The Weird World of Wonders, and also been tied up in school work ! But I am half way through the next chapter of Love Happens and I am starting now on writing Missing You again after being struck with a load of ideas today! lols anyway please keep on reading when I do update

I also want to ask if you like a new idea I have for a story so here's the summary:

What happens when Amu and Utau swap lives? Amu is pushed into show business as Utau struggles with her first day as a guardian. "No one can know about this" Amu nodded in agreement. MAJOR KUTAU AND AMUTO ALERT!

Tell me what you think!


	7. I Miss You

_**Emma: Omg :O It's been forever since I updated this story :O xxx Well I'm back now at it xx Summer Holidays have started! X Gonna be a great holiday x! **____** Anyway you've all been waiting long enough but wait no longer...**_

_**Nagihiko: Amu doesn't own Shugo Chara **___

_**Emma: Enjoy x **___

_**~~Recap~~**_

_"Amu? I totally forgot, we need to go see her." Tadase remembered._

_"Oh yeah..." She replied, "Let's go"_

_~TADASE'S POV~_

_I didn't know what to talk to Amu about now... I was totally in love with... Yori._

_**~~End of Recap~~**_

_**~~Amu's Pov~~**_

_I wonder if Tadase is okay..._

I awoke with a figure lying beside me on my massive king size black covered bed.

"Good morning my princess" Ikuto whispered as i sat up from my bed.

"Is this a dream?" I whispered as he got up from the bed and headed for the window.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have to get back on my dad's trail. I still haven't found him even after all this time."

"B-but you just came back"

"I only came back for one night to see you again" Tears started to tear from my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Ikuto asked confused.

"You finally came back and you're going to leave me again?" I asked trying to force a smile, "I guess it was always to end like this huh?" Ikuto looked more confused now.

"I missed you more than anything, I even wrote a song about how I felt when you left... Ikuto.. I l-love you" I admitted. Ikuto's eyes widened. He came closer to me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too" He smiled and slowly our lips met with a kiss.

"Can I hear this song?" He asked pulling away smiling still.

Stupid, Stupid...why did I have to tell him about the song...oh well guess I'll have to sing it now.

I stepped over to my cupboard and brought out my black and red guitar and sat on the bed with it as I started to play.

**(A/n: I wrote this song :L Please enjoy but it's not good at all :L) **

**Song: I miss you by Me! :L**

_I miss you,_

_I really do,_

_What am I left with now that you've gone?_

_I love you,_

_I really do,_

_What happened to that love called me and you._

_That night was tough,_

_We said goodbye,_

_At our favourite place we shared our final moments,_

_That night I knew,_

_That all along,_

_It was you who I was craving for_

_I miss you,_

_I really do,_

_What am I gonna do now you've gone,_

_I love you,_

_I really do,_

_What happened to that love called me and you?_

_It's true now,_

_I can really see,_

_It was you who,_

_Always appeared in my dreams,_

_I need you,_

_More than I ever have,_

_Why won't you come back to save me now?_

_I love you,_

_I miss you,_

_There's nothing left for me now._

_**(A/n: Please no bad comments on my song **____**)**_

"When did you play guitar?" He asked with his mouth wide open.

"I had a lot of free time"

"There's a surprise" We both giggled slightly but then Ikuto stopped and looked down at me seriously.

"Utau told me..." He whispered.

"Told you what?"

"About your charas and your..family" Tears burst through my eyes at this point.

_Ding Dong!_

"The doorbell rang" Ikuto stated.

"You don't say" I smiled wiping my tears.

"Coming!"

I ran downstairs and opened the door...

"Utau?" I yelled.

Emma: Hii x Please no bad comments on my song I know it wasn't good Anyway I'm half way through my new chapter of Destined To be so will see you later ...byeee x

R&R! xxx


End file.
